About being diferent (but also the same)
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: 4x07: Missing Scene. Depois que Blaine acaba com os planos do mal dos Warbles, Sebastian vai conversar com seu colega de quarto, Dave, para se acalmar. Friendship/algo mais se prestar atenção.


**Título:** About being diferent (but also the same)  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2012 p/ ****Kass****,** Missing Scene, Slash M/M, friendship, headcanon (Dave vai para Dalton)  
**Advertências:** Contém leves spoilers do 4x07, menções a violência e suicídio (não explícito)  
**Resumo:** Depois que Blaine acaba com os planos do mal dos Warbles, Sebastian vai conversar com seu colega de quarto, Dave, para se acalmar. Friendship/algo mais se prestar atenção.  
**Disclaimer:**Glee não me pertence! Você acha que se pertencesse eu deixaria o 4x04 acontecer!? Sem falar que estaríamos de volta a Dalton com muito Sebofsky.

**N.A:** Nessa fic eu lido com meu **headcanon **que é, basicamente: Depois do da tentativa de suicídio do Dave no 3x14 ele passou o resto do ano se recuperando, indo pra psicólogos e procurando outra escola, mas acaba perdendo o ano. Então cursa seu último ano de novo na 4a. temporada só que na Dalton (eu não pensei bem em como ele conseguiu isso, podia ser por Sebby ter dado uma ajudinha por culpa sem Dave saber, ou seu pai, Paul falou c o Burt e este sugeriu Dalton ou uma bolsa de algum esporte, escolha um, não é importante pra fic.). Alias, não é especificado quais alunos da Dalton estão em internato completo ou não, então, pra minha fic todos tem seus dormitórios que dividem com, no minimo, mais uma pessoa e eles podem usar pra dormir ou só para guardar as coisas ou ficar por lá quando estão em período livre.

**About being diferent (but also the same)**

- E então, como foi seu plano não-tão-diabólico para resgatar o príncipe encantado baixinho?

Sebastian bufou, revirando os olhos e fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si, indo até sua cama em dois passos e se deixando cair nela de costas.

-Uh... tão ruim assim? Isso de ser bonzinho deve tá afetando sua criatividade para planos malignos- o maior riu ao ver o outro protestar com um barulho vindo da garganta, pegando um travesseiro e cobrindo a cara em seguida –O que foi que você disse?

-Eu disse: "não foi meu plano"– Sebastian tirou o travesseiro e repetiu, entediado. Olhou para o outro, vendo-o concentrado nos livros ou era o que parecia, pois Sebastian percebeu o sorriso de lado e como os olhos não mexiam para acompanhar as linhas na página. – Okay, eu posso ter insinuado algumas coisas e mencionado o Blaine... aí todos começaram a falar como ele era bom e talentoso, não foi preciso muito...

-E isso é atitude de gente boazinha?- o maior tirou os óculos e fechou o livro enfim, virando-se para encarar o outro.

-Bem, eu sou humano, tá? E ainda estou aprendendo isso de ser "legal"! E, quer saber? Há boatos de que o "casal de ouro" se separou. Se for verdade, então não há nada de "mau" em tentar algo com Blaine...

-Mesmo que isso seja verdade, Bas, se esse algo é só uma transa, então tem tudo de errado, aliás, especialmente se eles tiverem terminado, porque, pelo pouco que conheço deles, não tem como isso ter acontecido sem ter sido doloroso para os dois!

-Sério, Dave? Você é bom demais para o seu próprio bem. Você devia tá comemorando também! Devia ir atrás do Kurt e tentar algo com ele agora, eu pago a passagem, era só você aproveitar que são "amigos" e...

-Nós_ somos_amigos, Sebby! E amigos não se aproveitam do outro porque terminou com o namorado!

-Ahá! Então você admite que acredita no boato!- Sebastian sorriu de lado vitorioso.

-Oh, Sebby...- Dave passou uma mão pelo rosto, imaginando como o outro sempre conseguia mudar o rumo da conversa para que Dave esquecesse que estava zangado com ele. –Oras, é possível! Afinal, Kurt é do tipo ciumento, num acho que deixaria o Blaine vir aqui sozinho com você também estando aqui e...

Dave parou ao ver Sebby se levantar até ficar sentado, uma expressão mais séria no rosto.

-Não é como se eu tivesse chance com o Blaine mesmo assim... não depois daquilo do sal-grosso...

-Se serve do conforto eu também não tenho chances com o Kurt depois de todo o bullying e ameaça de morte... e jogá-lo contra os armários...

-Espera, você fazia o quê? Mas você num tinha uma queda pelo Cara de Gay*?

-Eu fazia sim... minha psicóloga falou que era uma mistura de vários sentimentos que ele causava, uma mistura explosiva no meu caso –Dave suspirou amargurado- inveja por ele ser livre e aceito pelo que era, raiva porque ele esfregava na minha cara com as roupas que usava e atração também, eu sei que ele não é seu tipo, considerando os apelidos que dá a ele, mas aparentemente ele é o meu e isso me confundia e assustava e me irritava profundamente, tudo de uma vez e eu num sabia o que fazer e...espera, você tá rindo? Não tem graça nenhuma nisso, Bas! – ele disse irritado vendo o outro usando uma mão para tapar a boca, mas falhando em conter a risada conforme ela se tornava mais intensa. – Sebastian! – o outro engoliu em seco, mas ainda tinha o canto dos lábios para cima, mesmo tendo parado.- Não. Tem. Graça. Eu sei que Kurt me perdoou e disse que não foi nada, mas eu conheço minha força, eu era do time de futebol e sei que posso derrubar caras muito maiores e que já derrubei Kurt ao ponto dele cair no chão pelo menos uma vez, pois em geral eu preferia nem olhar pois me sentia culpado no momento que fazia, mas... – ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos curtos, baixando a cabeça e inspirando fundo, para se controlar, depois ergueu o olhar e agora viu que Sebastian retribuía o olhar sem resquício de riso de outrora, o rosto quase sério outra vez- ... eu tenho certeza que devo tê-lo deixado machucado, não só emocionalmente eu digo, não há dúvida nessa parte, ele saiu da escola com medo de mim...mas fisicamente, devo ter deixado roxos talvez até arranhões ou cicatrizes...- Dave desviara o olhar, a respiração acelerada e os olhos molhados, respirava em sorvos querendo conter a vontade de chorar, Sebastian ia achá-lo tão patético...

-Ei... calma, grandão... – Sebastian falou num tom suave muito estranho nele e que Dave só ouvira uma vez quando o pegara no meio de uma ligação, falando com a irmã. Uma mão pousou no ombro largo de Dave e apertou em sinal de apoio e isso fez o maior erguer o rosto para encontrar o de Sebastian. -...todos nós cometemos erros, alguns de nós mais do que outros, é verdade, mas você se desculpou e está tentando melhorar... enquanto outros insistem no mesmo erro.

-Mas eu o machuquei...

-E eu mandei o Blaine para o hospital!

-Mas você não tinha essa intenção...foi só uma brincadeira fora de proporção...

-Eu tinha a intenção sim. Não de machucar Blaine, mas de humilhar Kurt. Blaine me contou sobre as raspadinhas e eu pensei em usar isso para humilhar o rosto perfeito do Kurt... eu nem sei porque adicionei o sal grosso...foi uma brincadeira, sim, mas foi inconsequente e eu certamente queria machucá-lo, mesmo que inconscientemente, quem sabe arranhá-lo no rosto? Eu nunca considerei que poderia cair no olho... Mas você, você não, você _nunca_quis machucá-lo e era por isso que eu estava rindo... é... fofo demais e me fez rir...

-Fofo? Você acha jogar pessoas em armários fofo?

-Bem, não, é claro que não, eu não sou louco como todos pensam. É o motivo por trás disso, eu acho... é só que... o jeito que você me falou me lembrou daqueles filmes românticos e idiotas que a Sarah** me obrigava a ver com ela... sabe aqueles em mostra o casal estupidamente apaixonado quando eram mais novos ? Tipo, é o recreio no jardim da infância e o garotinho vai e puxa o cabelo preso em duas marias-chiquinhas da garota e ela começa a chorar? Você me lembrou desse garotinho, aquele que gostava de uma menina mas como era muito novo para entender isso ou não tinha ideia do que fazer com o que sentia e nem como se aproximar dela fazia algo assim, a atormentava para ter a atenção dela ou porque era assim que meninos brincavam um com outro...- Sebastian deu de ombros ao erguer o rosto e enfim olhar para Dave, vendo-o com a boca aberta e sobrancelhas erguidas antes de soltar uma leve risada involuntária.

-Eu discordo de você, Bas... você _é_louco...

-Bem...- Sebastian riu e sorriu de lado ao ouvir o fim da frase, relaxando após ter relaxado o outro.- ...chame de loucura eu chamo de ser honesto e ter um ponto de vista só meu...

Eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro e olhando nos olhos também... por quanto tempo, Sebastian não soube precisar, mas quando desviaram o olhar foi para direções opostas e ao mesmo tempo -isso estranhamente já acontecera algumas vezes e era cada vez mais frequente- Sebastian viu o relógio na cabeceira e ergueu-se, arrumando o uniforme.

-Preciso ir, treino extra dos Rouxinóis***...

-Eu achava que você tinha acabado de voltar de um?

-Isso foi há mais de uma hora atrás...eu juro que aquele cara vai nos levar a loucura, digo, se eu quisesse tanto esforço focado em música eu teria ido para Carmel, meu esforço é de melhor uso em outras atividades, se é que me entende... –Sebastian deu um sorriso e olhar sugestivo ao que Dave revirou os olhos, já acostumado com a boca livre de censura do outro.

-Sim, Bas, todos sabem que você veio aqui para 'apreciar a vista' mais do que para aprender algo...

-Oh, eu aprendi... algumas coisas, sim...- ele riu, olhando para o nada como se estivesse se recordando de algo, algo provavelmente para maiores de 18... digo, 21 anos, pensou Dave.

-Eu digo no campo escolar, nas matérias e até na dança e cantoria do coral...

-Oh sim, claro... aprendi um pouco disso também...- Sebastian disse sarcástico antes de sair pela porta.

**The End?**

* Tradução de 'gay face', eu sinceramente num sei pq usei esse apelido carinhoso q o Sebby gosta.  
**Sarah é invenção minha e é irmã do Sebby.  
***Eu traduzi Warbles para Rouxinóis como a dublagem da série fez algumas vezes.


End file.
